


【斑带】仿真器具

by CodAnadem



Category: MadaObi - Fandom, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito - Fandom, Uchiha Madara - Fandom, uchiha obito - Fandom, 宇智波带土 - Fandom, 宇智波斑 - Fandom, 斑带 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodAnadem/pseuds/CodAnadem
Summary: 宇智波带土依靠器具自我探索之旅。





	【斑带】仿真器具

十六岁的宇智波带土和爷爷住在一起。

说是爷爷，其实不过是个辈分高的亲戚，在带土父母出事后收养了他。宇智波斑给他一个小窝住，每个月往账上打一笔钱让他买泡面，或者偶尔点点外卖，然后到月底吃土，那时候就得自己解决伙食，无论饿肚子还是怎么的，宇智波斑从来不管他。斑这个人神秘得很，留着遮住半张脸的杀马特刘海，成天还戴个大墨镜，晚上八点出门上夜班，白天很少回来，又总是匆匆出去，这个一百六十平的房子实际上就归带土所有了。在一起住了三年，带土连他的真面目也没好好看过几回。

由此可见，宇智波斑真是个奇怪的人。他几乎从不买东西回来，更别说拿快递，带土认定了这个老古董和时代脱节。但今天一觉睡醒，客厅里多了一个箱子，孤零零地躺在地板中央，显得非常神秘。

平时别说碰了，斑的东西他看也不会多看两眼，这是多年挨打的经验使然。但今天他鬼迷心窍地拆开了箱子，因为外包装上根本没有显示物品名称。他拿着剪刀小心翼翼地沿着胶带的缝隙剪开，这样看过之后就可以容易复原。

箱子打开了。小小一个箱子没想到装了这么多东西，带土拿出来看，有几包湿巾，一小瓶消毒液，除此外他一样都不认得。一瓶和消毒液差不多的，外包装上写着run滑；一个开关连着两根线，尽头一边有一颗小小的紫色椭球体，另一边是一个很奇怪的，舌状的物体；两个小塑料袋，一个里装着紫色的小橡胶棒，由三个珠子组成，末端让他想起小时候坐过的海盗船；另一个里装着粉色的小橡胶棒，没有珠子，头部较尖而细，往下一点点变大，就像一颗被拉得细长的鸡蛋。还有，一条长长的透明珠串，摸起来软中带点韧；最后一个大盒子里，是一根五六寸长、很粗的黑色橡胶棒，一环一环，那个圆头尤其大，握在手里感觉很狰狞。带土莫名心虚地吞了下口水。

本来到了这一步应该把东西恢复原样的，但好奇心再次战胜了恐惧。带土把手机摸出来百度，描述了一大堆也不知道是什么，反而越看越糊涂，干脆逐个拍了照片搜索。搜出来的结果让他目瞪口呆，不会吧，斑买这么一大堆东西干什么，他准备用在谁身上？用在自己身上？用在......用在他身上？

他一阵心虚，这样的东西是给人用的吗，带土不信，斑居然有这样自虐的癖好吗，万一他把自己插废了怎么办，以后就只能瘫痪在床要带土照顾下半身，爱护老人的好少年宇智波带土坚决不能容许这种事发生，为评估可能的后果，他决定亲自试一下。他两步跑过去把窗户关了，再把帘子拉上，厚厚的窗帘隔绝了外来光线，室内一下就昏暗下来。带土把箱子掩上装作没动过的样子，左右看看没人，把那些用具一股脑儿抱在怀里，跑进浴室拉上了门。

他把那些东西放在地下，一边打开了浴室的灯，给自己来了一发，在释放后舒爽的清明里开始研究这些器具。他想着之前百度里的说明，壮了壮胆，把run滑液倒出来抹在手指上，分开双腿往后面探去。手指触到那块软肉的时候他整个人都哆嗦了一下，tong进去的时候痛得大叫了一声。那个从来没被开发过的地方窄小得可怜，即使容纳一根手指也胀痛得不得了，带土咬了咬牙还是决定实践到底不能怂，把第二根、第三根手指也捅了进去。

他痛得头昏眼花，三只手指在里面相互挤压摩擦的感觉很奇怪，感觉涨涨的，就快要裂了一样，他一口气拔了出来，括约肌一下子痛得火辣辣。他手撑在地上适应了好久，才缓过气来。

无所畏惧的带土大英雄不能认怂！他咬了咬牙，等后面不是那么痛了，拿起那个粉色的橡胶研究。它头细尾粗，看起来很好cha入的样子，带土把它一点一点往里面推。刚才塞过三根手指的甬道略微宽松了一点，犹豫了片刻就含下了这个东西。带土握着船形尾端晃了两下，感觉到微妙的不适然而同时也有莫名的充实感。他没cha两下就拔了出来，这个过程却没有cha入时那么顺利；较大的尾端卡在了xue口，他用力才一下子拔出来。接下来紫色的那个，因为是一环环的，拔出来的时候很让他后ting受了点折磨。至于那长条的珠子，带土只敢往里面塞了几个，拉出来时那种濒临崩溃感直接让他跪在了地上，分开双腿不自觉地流着口水喘气，眼前全是一片老式电视机的雪花。

只剩下那个最大的了。就算已经把这些通通试遍，这个东西的尺寸还是让他想要退缩。带土伸手去握了一下，指尖都不能相互碰到；那个狰狞的圆头，他的虎口一围都还比不上。这种东西塞进去会死人的吧，斑打算拿这个自杀吗？带土拿run滑把它涂了一遍又一遍，涂得整个都滑溜溜的，几乎抓不住，只能把它用力杵在马桶盖上，底下的吸盘一下就吸附牢靠了。带土盯着它冷汗涔涔，他伸手去拨弄，不知道按到了哪个机关，它猛烈地振动起来，快得只剩下重影，把带土的手啪啪打得发疼，先前抹的液体甩了一地，看起来就像某种恐怖xing具。但、但是，从来没听说有人被这个cha死了的，就试一下，应该不会有事吧？带土横下心来，往三根手指上再涂满了油膏，再往那个饱受折磨的小洞里一起探进去，在里面交替着旋转，把自己弄得颤抖不止，在撑得慌之外似乎有一种异样的感觉生出来。肉壁好软，又湿又滑，紧紧地吸附着手指，为了等会让更大的东西进入，他在里面拓了几个剪刀手把nen肉撑开。抱着必死的觉悟，他踩在马桶盖两边的地面上，掰开两边tun部慢慢地往上面坐。

那个头抵在后xue上时带土倒吸了一口凉气，粗大圆钝的触感让他后面不断害怕地收缩。他感觉肌肉被一点一点撑开拉扯到了极限，痛得他流下冷汗来，想要就这么算了，脚一滑却直接往下坐了一截，那一小块肌肉瞬间撕裂，带土眼前一白，大声惨叫起来。他两条腿不停地痉挛着，踩在地面却用不上力，否则那根该死的棍子就要捅得更深，他浑身没有着力点，只能任身体由于重力一点一点下落。

最粗的部分进去后疼痛缓解了一点，最后整根都塞了进去，带土的脚终于得以踩在地上，不知道坐到了哪个地方，除了痛感外体内出现一种很奇怪的感觉，有点麻，他扭了一下，怪怪的，终于往下坐到尽头，pi股都贴在了冰冷的马桶盖上，稍为清醒了一点，有个开关却因这个动作而一下打开了，橡胶棒疯狂地振动起来，一下一下顶着那个奇怪的地方，带土颤抖地失声大叫起来。他捧着肚子，大热天却流了一脑袋冷汗，肚子里又麻又涨，那一小圈肌肉又酸又痛，还被振得浑身无力，加上插得太深，隐隐地想呕吐。

就这样不知过了多久，带土已经全无力气，他双眼失神淌着口水，仅剩的一点意识告诉他今天就要死在这里。模模糊糊中他昏昏沉沉地想，斑为什么买这个？还好他先试了这个，不然斑一把年纪肯定会死的，等他回来要和他说。......不过怎么开口呢？这真是个难题。还有，同样让他困惑的一系列问题，比如斑最近为什么早回来？斑这几天对他笑得多了些，这个糟老头子笑起来其实还蛮好看的嘛，那为什么以前就那么凶？斑这个人，他到底是个什么样的人，他在想什么啊......

大门突然开了。

带土模糊的意识立马就清醒了。他吓得要站起来，却因太久被cha得腿软，一下子又坐回那个器具上，因为惯性一下子插到了极深的地方，带土捂着肚子痛呼了一声。

带土听见斑脱鞋和放下公文包的声音，紧接着脚步近了，停留在折叠门外。被厕所的灯光吸引来，斑在外面敲了敲门:“带土？”停了停没听到任何反应，又问，“你在搞什么？怎么还不做饭？”

“别、别进来！”带土吓得大叫，一把抓起之前丢在地上的短裤，盖住关键部位，“我，我在上厕所！”

“行了，有什么不能看的。”斑不听他的，而是一把拉开折叠门，抱胸倚在门口不看他，抬着下巴鼻子不是鼻子、眼睛不是眼睛地说，“我明天休息，带你出去吃饭。”

“啊？啊，哦、哦......”带土赶忙应答，谁知声音却变了调，斑终于把头转过来看着他，平时那张阴沉的臭脸上终于出现了惊诧，“你上厕所不掀盖？”

带土无暇顾及他，他正被cha得翻着白眼干呕。

斑的眼神陡然深邃，他扫视一地的玩具、run滑和之前的jing液，走过来一把把那条短裤扯掉，在看到带土赤luo的下shen时露出了然的神情。他把带土用力往上一提，那个东西不舍地慢慢脱离了少年红肿的后ting，最后振动着经过括约肌时带土发出了微弱的惨叫，浑身颤抖着伏在了斑的腿上。他还ying着，后面更是一塌糊涂，看起来凄惨异常。

他回过头去，张着嘴在泪光里看斑。斑看到了，所有的一切，一切全完了。他想他要死了，要被斑杀死了。

斑白衬衫，黑西裤，一尘不染，和腿上狼狈不堪的带土形成鲜明的对比。不同于带土所预料的，他轻松地笑了笑，伸出两个手指托起带土的下巴，平静地与他对视:“带土，这么快就自己玩起来了？”

“看来你已经学会了。”他把皮带一把抽出来丢掉，西裤一下子脱落到脚跟。带土被翻过来分开两腿按在马桶盖上，“那堆礼物原本就是给你买的。既然如此，”他在带土迷茫惊恐的眼神里露出凶狠快意的笑容，“那么今天晚上，就把你学会的，通通和我做一遍吧。”


End file.
